30 minutes in heaven
by Reancarnation
Summary: You are a character that is in the Naruto Series. You are playing 30 minutes in heaven, you pick out a color out of the hat and that is? read to find out. each chapter is a different color ! PLEASE! COMMENT & REVIEW! GIRLS ONLY! I'll make a guy one later.
1. You've picked black

"Who has the black piece of paper

"Who has the black piece of paper?" You yell.

Sai stood up and you just relax as you walk in. Sakura smiles, "You guys only have 30 minutes. Don't forget." She winks at me. Me and Sakura have been friends for a long time and she knows almost everything about you.

You shut the closet door. "I might as well do it" You thought. You wanted to get away from the glaring eyes.

You sat down in the seat more far away from the door. You looked at the ground, and you were surprised when Sai began to speak.

"You know -chan, I've started to change."

"I've noticed."

You see him pull out his drawing pad, then you relax until you hear him or something moving towards you.

It wasn't Sai, so what was it. Then you see the kanji reading "I love you"

You blushed, you also had shared somewhat of the same feelings for Sai. Though, you had never really told anyone about it.

Sai kept started speaking , "You're the only person in the Leaf Village that really understands me. And your so kind, to everything. I love you."

"Um. Sai, I am not sure about how this going to work out."

"What's not going to work out?"

"Us."

"Yup. All it needs is an answer from you." He paused then continued. "I wonder what you're trying to avoid? Love or Future Happiness?"

You whispered softly "Love"

Before you could say another word, your lips were sealed. Shocked, though happy, you kissed him back.

Sai kept on kissing; it went down to your throat. You dogged down feeling a bit left out, and kissed his lips. While Sai's strong hands were caressing your body.

You got on top of Sai, though was interrupted by a crack of light.

"Okay times …"

He stopped talking and glared at Sai, extremely Jealous. He had a crush on me since he saw me in the Village. This moment was making the crush beyond the obvious.

Since Sai was on top he moved off, got up and held his hand to help you up.

You two walked outside and by the time you both made outside.

You put two arms around his neck, your head was cradled in his chest. Then you whispered in his ear "Let's go out."

He grabbed your hand, and he said "-chan were would like to go?"


	2. You've picked White

The white piece of paper clenched in your hand, simply white and calm

The white piece of paper clenched in your hand, simply white and calm. Just like dying.

Sakura came up and opened your hand, curious and anxious of who were going to be with.

"**Who has the white piece of paper?"**

"**I do."** said Gaara, not really getting the point in this game.

"**Hurry up then."** You said. Then something flew right by you.

You looked behind you for Gaara, you were surprised that he was not there.

You only turned away,when something tickled your face. You saw Gaara by the closet.

"**Hurry Up."** Gaara quoted.

You walked over, giggled. And everyone else was shocked, that you were enjoying this.

You and Gaara had been friends for a really long time. So it really didn't matter.

Sakura looked at you with distant eyes. You shouldered the glare, and Sakura. You were stronger than her and that's what made you friends, she envied you.

You walked and in the closet and the door shut. Gaara was thinking, of what to do. You couldn't just sit in the closet with your best friend with out thinking of something to do.

You gazed off into the cracks of the closets, everyone was talking intensely. Something distracted you from eavesdropping.

Breaths.

You looked, Gaara was breathing only 3 centimeters from your lips.

**Ufff.. ** Was your attempt to speak but it work so well, with Gaara's tongue in your mouth.

You were slightly shocked. Though, as the muscle caressed over the molars, and then over your tongue. You wanted more, you felt the need.

You slid your hand down his body to special lock, untouched. And you felt like you wanted to unlock it.

_What I am thinking. Why I am doing this? Gaara & Me. I never thought this would happen, though now I think I know what my true feelings for him are. I love him. And nothing can change this._

Your finger loosened the buckle of his jeans, getting closer to the lock. Till Gaara stopped you, and leaned forward _**Save that for later.**_ he whispered.

**I love you. **(your name)**-chan. And that won't change tomorrow. **He said.

You wanted him now, right here in the space that no one could find you.

He retreated to the other chair and sat down.

_Why does he tease me so? _you thought wanting every part.

Not long the crack of light came out, and you walked out perfectly fine. And not a word was spoken.


End file.
